Le Grand Guignol
Le Grand Guignol is the fifteenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary A NIGHT AT THE OPERA — In a series of flashbacks to 1919, opens up to and reveals details of the devastating secret and were trying to keep from him. forms an unlikely alliance with Monique and asks for her help in locating Sabine. Elsewhere, Thierry is reluctant to get involved when Marcel and Rebekah approach him with a plan to take down the witches. Meanwhile, in the bayou, is at her wits’ end and holds Sabine hostage in an attempt to get information that will reverse the curse on her werewolf clan. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent/Celeste DuBois *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Raney Branch as Celeste DuBois *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna Natale *Tasha Ames as Eve Guest Cast *Morgan Alexandria as Lana Quotes :Short Promo :Marcel: There's only one way that we can hide from Klaus... get outta town. '' :'Rebekah: ''It's a suicide mission. '' :Klaus: ''They will pay for this. '' :Klaus: REBEKAH! :Marcel: I will not leave you behind! :'''Extended Promo :Marcel: There's only one way that we can truly hide from Klaus forever... get outta town. '' :'Rebekah: ''He'll chase us to the end of the earth. It's a suicide mission. '' :Marcel: It's our only hope. :Klaus: ''They will pay for this. '' :Rebekah: If we don't leave now, there will be no one to save him. :Klaus: Rebekah! :Marcel: I am NOT going to leave you behind! :'''Webclip #1 :Klaus: '''Well this is a first, werewolves, vampires, witches and dirty cops, all happy as clams and all drunk as stoats. :Lana: You gotta love this town. :Elijah: To a new era, collaboration in the face of prohibition. :Lana: To your dogs, their booze and our theatres to hide it under, your welcome boys. : :'''Canadian Promo :Marcel: There's only one way that we can hide from Klaus forever. :Rebekah: It's a suicide mission. :Marcel: It's our only hope. :Rebekah: No one can hide forever. :Rebekah: Get out of here. :Marcel: I will not leave you behind. : Trivia *Antagonists: Mikael (1919) and Celeste (present). *Title meaning: a reference to a theatre in Paris open between 1897 and 1962 which specialized in horror shows; it is possibly a reference to Mikael's destruction of New Orleans and also of Klaus's hunt for Rebekah. *This is Mikael's first appearance since Always and Forever the premiere of The Originals (TV Series). *Marcel and Rebekah are running from Klaus much like Katerina Petrova, Rose and Trevor did back in the fifteenth century. *In this episode we learn that it's possible to avoid being tracked with a locator spell with what's known as a cloaking spell. *Mikael struck a deal with Marcel, promising to spare Rebekah in exchange for Klaus's whereabouts. *It is revealed that Rebekah is Mikael's favourite child. *First time, Hayley claims the Bayou Pack as her own. *Bastianna was killed by Marcel in this episode. *Celeste was killed in this episode, by Elijah trapping her in her reincarnated body and stabbing her with Papa Tunde's Blade before she could find a new host. *Monique learns that Celeste had no interest in helping the witches of New Orleans. *This episode marks the first time that we see Elijah's full vampire face, instead of red eyes, showing his fangs and full red eyes and growling. *This episode marked the first time Elijah is seen biting someone's neck. *Klaus wields the indestructible White Oak Stake in this episode, which was last seen in Pictures of You when Elijah gave it to Klaus, who had later hidden it in a statue. *This episode marks the return of Davina who was killed in Apres Moi, Le Deluge during the harvest. *Celeste makes for Hayley a herb that is to be used on the next Full moon to reverse the werewolf curse. *Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah are trapped in Lafayette Cemetery at the end of the episode. *Genevieve is the last surviving resurrected witch as of this episode with Bastiana's death. *This episode is also the first time that the theme "Klaus's Mercy" was featured in The Originals, since it was in several episodes in The Vampire Diaries. Deaths: *Celeste DuBois - killed by Elijah *Sabine Laurent - killed by Celeste *Bastianna Natale - killed by Marcel Continuity *Mikael was last seen in Always and Forever (via flashback). He was last mentioned in Long Way Back From Hell. *Thierry Vanchure was last seen in Dance Back from the Grave. *Davina Claire was last seen in Après Moi, Le Déluge. She was killed by Sophie in that episode. This marks an absence of 3 episodes. *Cami was last seen in Crescent City. *Celeste, in her original body, was last seen during flashbacks in'' The River in Reverse. *Klaus now knows that Rebekah and Marcel brought Mikael to New Orleans in 1919. *The White Oak Stake was last seen in TVD's ''Pictures of You when Elijah gave it to Klaus and last used in Because the Night by Silas. *Eve was last seen in Reigning Pain in New Orleans, ''marking an absence of 5 episodes.'' *This is the second episode of The Originals to have a French name. The first was Après Moi, Le Déluge. *This is the third episode to feature a flashback to New Orleans in 1919 and the second to feature back to back flashbacks this season since Always and Forever and House of the Rising Son. *This is the first episode to feature the whole main cast since The Casket Girls. Behind The Scenes Cultural References *Le Théâtre du Grand-Guignol, also known as the Grand Guignol – was a theatre in the Pigalle area of Paris (at 20 bis, rue Chaptal). From its opening in 1897 until its closing in 1962, it specialized in naturalistic horror shows. *Its name is often used as a general term for graphic, amoral horror entertainment, a genre popular from Elizabethan and Jacobean theatre (for instance Shakespeare's Titus Andronicus, and Webster's The Duchess of Malfi and The White Devil), to today's splatter films. *Some say that Théâtre des Vampires in Anne Rice's "The Vampire Chronicles" was inspired by Le Grand Guignol, however Anne claims she did not know of this until after writing her novels. *The scene with the fire at the opera house is a nod to the scene in Interview With A Vampire where Louis sets fire to the Théâtre des Vampires. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x15 Promo - Le Grand Guignol HD|Short promo The Originals - Le Grand Guignol Preview|Extended promo The Originals 1x15 Webclip - Le Grand Guignol HD|Webclip The Originals 1x15 Canadian Promo|Canadian Promo The Originals - Le Grand Guignol Producers' Preview|Producers' Preview Pictures LGG1.jpg LGG2.jpg LGG3.jpg LGG4.jpg LGG5.jpg LGG6.jpg LGG7.jpg LGG8.jpg LGG9.jpg LGG10.jpg LGG11.jpg LGG12.jpg LGG13.jpg LGG14.jpg Relijah.jpg LGG16.jpg LGG17.jpg lgg13klaus.jpg lgg14elijahklaus.jpg lgg15elijah.jpg lgg16klaus.jpg lgg17elijahklaus.jpg lgg1rebekah.jpg lgg2marcel.jpg lgg3klaus.jpg lgg4rebekahmarcel.jpg lgg5elijah.jpg lgg6elijahklaus.jpg lgg7bastianna.jpg lgg8bastianna.jpg lgg9rebekahmarcel.jpg lgg10marcelrebekah.jpg lgg11rebekah.jpg lgg12klaus.jpg klausm1.png klausm2.jpg klausm3.jpg klausm4.jpg klausm6.jpg lgg18.jpg lgg19rebekahgenevieve.jpg lgg20hayleyeve.jpg lgg21mikael.jpg haylijahlg5.png haylijahlg6.png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x15.....png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x15....png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x15...png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x15..png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x15.png References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters